Daniel's Day
by SabineHolterman
Summary: This story is a short one parter of what I think it would be like to have Daniel show off to the people who thought his original alien theories were off base.


Authors Note: This story came from watching Stargate the movie, and wanting the people who scoffed Daniel's theories to get things thrown back in their face. This story doesn't really have a time period to take place in but if you want to put it somewhere I guess you could put it around some time after SG1 has stopped Apophis' attack on Earth. I hope you like the story because it didn't especially turn out the way I had originally envisioned or wanted it to. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it and have a good day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1 Yadda Yadda Yadda……..

Dr. Thomas Burroughs had never seen so many military people in his whole life, but was currently surrounded on all sides by them. When he had been asked to come and speak at an archeology lecture he had not known that there was going to be some big military hoopla going on. Everywhere he looked there were men and women dressed in blue and looked as though they were on a mission. He was walking around looking to see who showed for the conference when he heard his name called out. "Tom! Hey man over here!"

Tom turned around and at once smiled when he saw the man calling him. Peter Smalley had been Tom's roommate in college and did not look to have changed since then. He still had the shoulder length hair he tied back in a ponytail, although he now had quite a few gray hairs, and was dressed as though he was ready to go on an African safari. "Peter it's so good to see you! How've you been?"

"I'm good man, its great to see you to." The surfer look alike said and grasped his friend's hand. "I am excavating down in the Trejo Valley and decided to take the day off to see what new and exciting things are happening in the world of archeology. I'm sure glad I came, we must not have seen each other for what ten years."

"Wow I can't believe it has been that long. When was the last time we saw each other? Was it that conference in New York, the one where Daniel Jackson fed us that stupid theory about the ancient Egyptians being Martians?"

"Oh yeah. Whatever happened to Daniel? He had weird theories, but he was one smart son of a gun."

"I don't know. I heard after that New York conference his grant ran out and then he just disappeared. He must have given up on his theories after everyone walked out on him."

"Yeah or he made some friends." Phillip slowly answered and stared across Tom's shoulder to the other side of the room.

Tom turned around and was shocked to see none other than Dr. Daniel Jackson walking with two military personal in their dress uniforms. He was carrying a large briefcase and a number of files that he looked like he would drop at any second. The two officers at his side looked every bit the soldiers he expected them to be. The next thing he knew the three men were walking in his direction.

"Hi Phillip it is good to see you." Daniel exclaimed when he saw the two men standing in their path.

"Hello Daniel. How are you?" Phillip politely asked as he shook Daniel's hand.

"I'm good. Hello Thomas, how are you?" Daniel responded and then grew tense as he realized who else was standing there.

"I am good Daniel, how are you? Still pushing that stupid alien theory of yours?"

"What alien theory?" The officer with grey hair asked after coughing for a few seconds.

"You ok Jack?"

"Yeah just chocking on my own spit thanks. What alien theory is he talking about?"

"This is Dr. Thomas Burroughs and Dr. Peter Smalley, we went to college together. Thomas here was probably the most critical of my theory that the ancient Egyptians were aliens."

"Really?" Jack said and glanced at T'ealc before saying under his breath "Imagine if he knew the truth."

"What was that you said Colonel…?"

"Sorry Thomas, Phillip this is Colonel Jack O'Neill and ah Murray." Daniel apologized and introduced Jack and T'ealc.

"Murray?" Phillip couldn't help asking as he looked the large black man over.

"Yes?" T'ealc just asked not letting the confusion that he was experiencing from being called a different name appear on his face.

"I'm sorry, but you just don't look like a Murray. You look more like a Butch or Leroy to me."

Daniel was about to try and make up and excuse when he was rescued by some quick thinking from Jack. "Murray's just a nickname we have for the big guy. His real name is just so long and hard to pronounce we felt he needed an easier name.

"Oh yeah what is it?"

"Muraniocaltealclosaniantmar." T'ealc jumped in and rattled off the longest name Jack had ever heard without faltering.

"That's your name!" Thomas said not expecting to hear such a long name from such a silent and guarded man.

"Yeah, you see what I mean!" Jack said and smiled at the look of amazement crossing both Daniel's friend's faces. "Plus that's only his first name. You should hear his last its three times longer."

"O'Neill is it not time for us to be getting ready for our speech?

"Yes. We should be getting ready, gentlemen it was nice to meet you. Daniel don't take to long."

"I won't." Daniel assured his friends. "I know how much General Hammond hates when things are late."

Tom waited until the two soldiers walked away and then caught Daniel off guard. "So Daniel, now that you seem to be best buddies with the U.S. government, I gotta ask; what do you do for them?"

"What?" Daniel asked.

"You do work for the government don't you? I can't see any other reason why you would be hanging out with two air force officers."

Daniel ignored the jab Thomas threw at him and never more than this moment wished he could reveal his real job. "Unfortunately Thomas what I do is highly classified and you have to have the highest clearance to find out. So sorry guys you'll just have to wonder." Daniel explained with a smile that clearly said I know something you don't know.

The next thing everyone knew, dozens of men in black suits were rushing in the door and all the military officers were standing at attention. Attention! A voice boomed out across the room and two seconds alter the president walked in. He headed to the doorway where Jack and T'ealc had disappeared into moments before, but then stopped and changed directions when he spotted Daniel. "Dr. Jackson! It's a pleasure to see you, how have you been?"

"Just fine Mr. President thank you." Daniel said as he shook the president's hand.

"I look forward to hearing your report."

"Oh thank you sir, I'll do my best." Daniel promised and watched as the secret service escorted the president to the door he had originally been heading toward. "Well guys I better go, I don't want to keep the president waiting. It was good to see you both. Here's my card, give me a call some time and we can catch up some more." Daniel said and quickly walked away to hide the smile that was plastered across his face. Not being able to tell Thomas the truth had irked Daniel, but getting a personal greeting from the president had made the whole situation better. Thomas might not know what he did for a living, but there was no denying he was doing something special.


End file.
